


All I Need

by Toastiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastiel/pseuds/Toastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's having a rough day, and who better to cheer him up than his only little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all. This was written as a challenge fic for two challenges on HPFC, the Family Fic Challenge and the Magical Creature Competition.
> 
> My prompts were:   
> Family Fic Challenge – Ginny and Bill Weasley, postpone, overdue, miraculous, "It could always be worse," message, holiday, secret, daises, precious.   
> Magical Creature Competition – Salamander.
> 
> Ginny is about 6 in the story and Bill is just finished with 5th year. As far as I can tell, that math works out to be about right, but I'm not 100% sure about it.

He hadn't been home ten minutes when a streak of red flew down the rickety stairs and barreled into him. He dropped his trunk just in time to catch her as she launched herself towards him. Bill had never been happier to be home on holidays as he was then. The school year had been great; he had done well in his studies, he felt confident about his O.W.L.s and he had spent a good amount of time getting to know the most amazing witch. Then, for no reason, she had told him to sod off and walked away.

He had never felt so low in all his sixteen years. He had never really had feelings for the opposite sex until that year, and thus had never had to deal with the not-so-sweet side of teenage romance. Sure he had been attracted to girls before, but none had been as important as her. None of the other girls had made him feel the way she had, lost and breathless and amazing. Now, she was gone and he was left with a dull ache in his chest that wouldn't stop.

"Bill," Ginny squirmed in his arms, "what's wong? Why awa you sad?"

She still had trouble with her r's, and it made everything she said that much more adorable. He couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face. He pressed a noisy kiss to her forehead and moved her to his hip. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, Gin, it's a secret. If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I pwomise!" She made a gesture of zipping her lips closed.

"I love someone who doesn't love me back."

"Why not?"

"Well…she just doesn't." He could tell by the look on her face that Ginny couldn't understand why. In her world, everyone loved everyone. Not loving someone just didn't happen.

"It could always be worse." He said as she moved around to hand on his back. "I could not have the most precious little monkey to put a smile on my face."

"Munkeeee!" She screamed in his ear and giggled as he winced. He had made his way through the kitchen and out into the garden before he flipped her over his head and swung her by her hands a few inched above the ground.

"Yep. It's a rare breed called the Ginevra. It's a hyper little thing, too."

He sat her back down on the ground and she took off running through a patch of daises towards the front wall of the garden. He chased after at a languid pace as he thought about the past few days. He realized that the pain he had felt was gone, replaced with warmth and light. Perhaps he was just postponing it, shoving the ache away only for it to rear its angry head later on, but he was alright with that. If Valarie didn't want to be with him, that was her problem. He couldn't change her mind and he wasn't going to try. He had plenty of love in his life.

His musing was ended abruptly by the shrill screams of his little sister. They were not the happy, playful screams she usually loosed. This one was full of terror and pain. Without a thought he broke into a run, pulling his wand from it holster on his wrist as he went. He found her on the ground near their mothers Fire Lilies, her skirt smoking and tears in her eyes.

"Gin! What happened?"

She said nothing, pointing instead towards a small flame beneath one of the budding flowers. He moved closer, his wand at the ready. What he found was a small salamander, no bigger than pinky and almost as long, nestled within the flames of its home. He looked back at his little sister and tried not to laugh. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back towards the house.

"Ginny, we've told you a hundred times to leave the Fire Lilies alone. You tried to pick one didn't you?"

She sniffed and nodded slightly. Bill sighed and sat her in his lap as he took a seat at the table. The rest of the family would be coming to dinner at any moment.

"From now on, Gin, do me a favor…leave the poor things alone. The little guy was just trying to protect his home. You spooked him more than he spooked you, yeah?"

She nodded again with a mumbled, "Sowwy."

He hugged her tight to his chest, adrenaline still pumping though his veins at the fright she had given him.

"Bill…"

"Hm?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, monkey. I always will."

"Okay." She was quiet for a moment as the rest of the family to their seats and began to pass around the food that Molly had spent all day preparing. She turned and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "I love you, too."

"Then I don't need anyone else." He smiled, filling her plate and his own. He truly didn't need anyone else. He had plenty of love in his life.


End file.
